


twenty seven and (not) counting

by LiddieMac



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business, College, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Growing Old Together, Growing Up Together, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, M/M, Power Couple, Sorry Not Sorry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiddieMac/pseuds/LiddieMac
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa have their entire lives planned out, but sometimes things don't always go as planned.orThe iwaoi that's full of fluff, but had to have a tragic ending.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	twenty seven and (not) counting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first finished work. 
> 
> The idea came to me a week ago at 2AM and I couldn't let this idea go.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy :')
> 
> ** The long timeskips are divided by the long dash/page split things (about a year/months)  
> ** The short timeskips are divided by ----- (like a few days, sometimes a week)
> 
> [Editing in process - will delete this when finished]  
> IF YOU CLICK MORE NOTES YOU WILL SEE SPOILERS!!

Someone may look at the man and think, _what gives him the right to be so perfect?_ But, from one teens perspective, he’s filled with flaws and everything he could ask for all at once.

Oikawa Tooru, the athletic volleyball captain, a handsome lady killer, a man who is absolutely flawless, sits at his desk stuffing his face with milk bread on the verge of tears. But thankfully the classroom is empty save for his three best friends; Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro, and Iwaizumi Hajime. 

Their senior year is coming to an end, and with the tranquility of March weather, all of the other students chose to eat outside or on the roof (thankfully, for Oikawa’s sake.) The gang has had their mind set on volleyball, and not much of anything else. After their final game as students of Aoba Johsai, they have time to focus on finishing the school year and applying for colleges. 

Oikawa learned his absolute best friend out of the three, Iwaizumi Hajime, has been accepted to the same college; Kyoto University. When Iwaizumi sat down with them at lunch to tell them the good news, Oikawa looked like he was going to shit himself. He became overwhelmed to the point of tears, and is eating like a maniac for distraction to keep his beautiful face in top condition for when classes resume. 

Oikawa, having a mouth full of food, attempted to say _Iwa-chan why did you tell us now! You know I’m an ugly crier_ . But it came out more of a “Iwa-an why did ou tell uth ow! Ou owe I’m an ufly cwior.” It was barely understandable, but the expression on his face said it all.  
  
Makki and Mattsun tried to muffle their laughter, but failed. The two boys laughed until their stomachs hurt, with crumbs flying out their mouths, just because of Oikawa’s face. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, and spoke over the two’s laughter, looking directly at Oikawa, with the most serious face he could muster “Because, Shittykawa, I wanted to tell all of you together, plus you look hilarious right now.” He turned his head to his right, looking at Mattsun and Makki, smiling at the two’s laughter, letting out a chuckle himself. 

Through the laughter and heavy breathing, Matsukawa was able to get out the congratulations to Iwaizumi. Hanamaki was able to nod along, still gasping from air, because at that point in their laughing fit, anything Oikawa did would make them lose their minds, even a kick to the shins. 

By the time classes picked back up, Oikawa had fixed his appearance from a short (long) trip to the bathroom and took his seat. The rest of the day was as boring as ever. Lecture, questions, busy work, and dismissal. Their high school volleyball careers have ended, so when school let out, they were on their way home.  
  
Oikawa and Iwaizumi parted ways with Matsukawa and Hanamaki, heading towards their neighborhood. The pair walked in comfortable silence, until Oikawa said something in the bleakest tone. “Iwa-chan? It’s really over isn’t it. High school, volleyball together, being in Miyagi…”  
  
Iwaizumi tilted his head to look at Oikawa’s face that held little expression. “Hey, don’t get so down. We’re going to the same college so we’ll stay together one hundred percent.” 

Oikawa slowed his pace, coming to a stop, making Iwaizumi do the same. He turned back and looked at Oikawa in the eyes to hear him say in a quiet, hushed tone, “Are you sure about that? What if you meet someone? College gives you so many options Iwa-chan…”  
  
It was hard thinking about romance, because Iwaizumi knew that was what Oikawa was implying. He has an underlying thought of _“Do I like Oikawa?”_ ever since their first year of high school, but the feeling had become elevated in the past year. He was hoping to confess in a more romantic way, something Oikawa could brag about, because Iwaizumi knows he loves to flaunt and show off to everyone around. His gaze dropped to the sidewalk, avoiding eye contact. “Well, what if I’ve already found my ‘someone’?”  
  
Iwaizumi saw out of the corner of his eye the dumbfounded look on Oikawa’s face, expecting him to continue. “Listen, Oikawa… I’ve thought about this for a while, and I didn’t want to tell you this way but… I’m pretty sure you’re my someone. If you’re okay with that.” If Iwaizumi wasn’t blushing before, he definitely was now.  
  
Oikawa took a step forward, reaching out to Iwaizumi. “Iwa-chan?” He lifted his head and their eyes met, the heat growing warmer on his cheeks. “I’m okay with that.” The last thing Iwaizumi saw was Oikawa leaning in, taking his lips and literally stealing the breath out of him. 

He wasn’t thinking about the PDA. He wasn’t thinking about the cars driving by, or who could see them. Iwaizumi’s mind was filled with Oikawa. There were flashbacks of their lives together. From memories as babies learning to walk, to the ecstatic look on Oikawa’s face when he rants about theories on his favorite dramas, to the split second before Iwaizumi realized what was happening. The kiss felt like it lasted forever, even though it was mere seconds. 

When Oikawa pulled back and began walking towards home, Iwaizumi stood there like a deer caught in the headlights, because that’s exactly how he felt: stuck, frozen in time, and unable to move. He snapped out of it when he heard a faint “Iwa-chan, we have to go! We have a test tomorrow and we have to make it home in time for my show!”

He gravitated to Oikawa, eyes locking on his back the entire walk home. To Iwaizumi, it looked like Oikawa thought it was nothing. But in reality, it was the moment Oikawa was waiting for after three years of realizing his own feelings.

* * *

Move in week. For universities all over Japan, and the world for that matter, move in week was one of the most stressful days a student could experience. Leaving home for the first time, traveling, applying for dorm rooms or looking for apartments, getting roommates, buying textbooks, and settling in their own space.  
  
It came easy to Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Well, the roommates and location part. They decided to live in the dorms their first year to get the real college experience and were able to room together. Iwaizumi’s biggest pain in the ass was how much Oikawa wanted to bring from home and what they needed to buy. 

Their room was small. It came with two desks, and two twin sized beds with a medium sized closet with a small divider to separate each person's belongings. The walls were a sandy color, but it had dark wood doors, window frames and furniture. The large window on the far side of the room, directly across from the entrance door. Oikawa had the great idea of buying queen size sheets with memory foam and pushing the beds together. 

In all honesty, Iwaizumi thought it was a brilliant idea. He would never admit it, but he loved the physical affection he received from Oikawa. The evening when they kissed, Oikawa started vocalizing his plans with Iwaizumi. Oikawa secretly had their whole lives planned out and was waiting for the moment of confession, hoping it would be before college. Oikawa planned everything, from the exact dorm building they would live in, to the house where they would grow old together.  
  
“Bed, check. Iwa-chan can you bring me that box? The big one.” Oikawa pointed to the stack of boxes, which annoyingly had the largest box on the very bottom of the pile. This was the box that held Oikawa’s clothes. He couldn’t pick what to bring, so the only things left at home were old shoes, and clothes that are _“Out of style Iwa-chan, I can’t show up outdated._ ” 

Iwaizumi took a large breath and stood up straight, setting his hands on his hips (in a manly manner of course.) “Oikawa. We just got here. All I wanted to do today was set up the bed and sleep. Can we please just lay down?”  
  
“But Iwa-chan all my clothes are in that box.”  
  
“What did I tell you about packing a smaller overnight bag? Hmm?”  
  
“I thought we would have time to unpack everything today.”  
  
“I knew you’d say something like that. I have some extra pajamas in my bag. But for real, it’s eight at night and we have been up since four in the morning because _someone_ didn’t want to finish packing the day before.”  
  
“Fine, fine. You win Iwa-chan. But maybe you just want cuddles hmm?” Oikawa gave the classy smirk and started putting on his pajamas. “Could you order food? If you’ve decided we’re going to rest, I’m not getting up.”  
  
“Sure, whatever.” Iwaizumi called in a delivery for pizza and prepared himself for bed. 

Over the course of their four months of dating, they’ve become way closer, especially physically. Oikawa was never embarrassed to show what he calls his “ugly” side to Iwaizumi, but since their relationship became romantic, he was way more comfortable about his messy hair or morning breath around Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi felt the same way about comfort. He became more open to being cheesy and romantic, even though Oikawa teases him for it. Iwaizumi loves giving Oikawa affection and compliments, because he knows they’re genuine. Seeing someone and giving them flattery is different from _knowing_ someone and giving them praise. 

The two men laid in bed, watching videos from Oikawa’s phone. They were theory videos on aliens and the latest internet drama. No matter how old Oikawa got, Iwaizumi assumed he’ll always love the drama, and he is okay with it. He’s okay, no _proud_ of everything Oikawa.  
  
What made Iwaizumi fall in love with Oikawa in the first place was not his stunning looks, or his face value personality. What made him fall in love was the years they spent together. Iwaizumi knew the depth of what he felt for Oikawa was different from Hanamaki or Matsukawa, but he couldn’t put his finger on it until this past year. 

Iwaizumi was always there for Oikawa, and that dedication was what made him realize “I would do anything for this guy, wouldn’t I?” He thought about Mattsun and Makki and if he felt the same way, but realized: no, he doesn’t. But that is okay. Comparing his friends and feelings was what made him realize he’s in love with Oikawa and always has been. 

Oikawa is a complicated man. He’s loyal, strong, and faces things head on especially during their volleyball career. But at the same time, he’s learned to internalize his emotions by putting up that front to guard himself and his heart. He had to hide his anger towards Karasuno. He had to stay strong in front of his team until the game was over. He had to go through high school practicing day and night when he should be resting. 

Even though he was strong, there is someone always there being his pillar. Iwaizumi could see through Oikawa’s facade when no one else could. Oikawa is great at putting up a front and hiding his true thoughts, but because of their history together, Iwaizumi knew what each facial expression, tone in his voice, and body movements meant. At times, Oikawa was unreadable, but Iwaizumi always felt it in his heart when something was up. 

He has finally gotten what he’s been subconsciously yearning for the most and now, they’re planning to spend the rest of their lives together. Sometimes, Iwaizumi thinks “ _What did I do to deserve a man like Tooru?_ ” Someone loyal, dependable, trustworthy, strong, but open and vulnerable to him. Someone who shows his childish side and most immature moments to Iwaizumi. Someone jaw dropping gorgeous and beautiful. 

What Iwaizumi doesn’t realize is the fact that Oikawa feels the exact same about him. 

Iwaizumi was half asleep when he heard his phone going off. He sat up, feeling around for his phone under the blankets. After the ringing that seemed like it lasted forever for a drowsy Iwaizumi, he found it and answered. 

“Oikawa the pizzas here we have to go downstairs to the lobby. They won’t let him come upstairs.”  
  
“Iwa-chan I’m almost done with this video,” he tapped the screen to look at the time stamp, “give me five minutes.” 

Sighing into his hand he mumbled “Shittykawa get out of bed and get your pizza.” He laid back down on his stomach, face looking at Oikawa and made eye contact. Iwaizumi closed his eyes and gave a lazy smile, slowly using his feet to push the other’s legs off the side of their bed.  
  
Oikawa let out a loud grunt and looked at Iwaizumi with a strong glare “Fine, But I get most of the cinnamon twists.”

“Hmm okay.” Once Iwaizumi heard the door to their dorm shut, he rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling. “This is really happening isn’t it? I’m with the love of my life huh…” He laid with his arms crossed under his head, waiting for Oikawa to come back. At this very moment, Iwaizumi realized he is content with his life. He knows Oikawa is too good to be true, but at the same time, he is true and will always be his until the day they grow old together. 

Settling in their own place made him realize, “I’m content. I feel mellow. I’m at peace. I am… whole.” 

Oikawa swiftly opened the door with a loud bang against the wall, “Iwa-chan pizza is here!!” He stood there with the small box open, already digging into the cinnamon twists. 

Iwaizumi sat up from the covers with a glare that turned into a soft smile and opened his arms. “Come here Tooru. I love you so much.” Oikawa set the pizza down and leaped onto Iwaizumi, partially sitting on him. 

His head was resting in the crook of Oikawa’s neck while his hair was being played with in a slow circular manner. “I love you too, Hajime. We’re home together. We officially live together, Iwa-chan. I’m so happy.” Oikawa sighed in relief, offering a small smile, with lazy eyes and nuzzled into Iwaizumi’s hair. 

Forgetting the pizza, the two shared a slow kiss, with no craving. It was filled with emotion and realization of “wow, we live together.” They laid down, not breaking the passion they were sharing, the pizza now forgotten. Oikawa tasted like cinnamon sugar, and smelled like shampoo, despite the sweat they worked up while moving. 

Moments like these make Iwaizumi realize how enraptured he is in Oikawa’s touch and arms. Everything Oikawa’s done in the past four months made Iwaizumi feel needed and essential in his life. Every touch, every sentence, every vulnerable and serious conversation to the goofy playful ones, became even more enhanced knowing love and adoration for each other was mutual. 

Every touch was natural and almost went by instinct. They knew each other like the back of their hands, from tickle spots to ones that drive the other wild. Without breaking the emotion filled desire for each other, the kissing slowly escalated. They ended their night with the pizza left cold on a desk, boxes piled by the entrance, limbs intertwined and fell asleep in the warm embrace without a care in the world.

* * *

One year ago, Iwaizumi confessed to Oikawa. But, nothing has been said today. Hajime knows Tooru is waiting for him to mention it, but doesn’t want to say anything yet. He’s been planning a gift for Tooru but doesn’t want to tell him until finals are over. With their anniversary being one month before their freshman year ends, he doesn’t know what to do. 

The day passes as normal, but there is some slight tension in the air when the two are together. Oikawa left for his eight o’clock class, and Iwaizumi slept in until his class at ten. They met up for lunch and talked casually about classes, nothing said about their anniversary.

“Iwa-chan my economics professor is absolutely killing me. We have homework due tomorrow, a quiz due tomorrow, and a huge test Monday! Why couldn’t he have told us about the test earlier? It’s Thursday. That’s barely enough time to study! Plus, my calculus professor said our next test is Tuesday. What the absolute hell.” After his short rant, Oikawa threw his arms in the air and flopped on the table, rattling the ice in his cup of a caramel latte, and Iwaizumi’s cup of iced espresso. 

Iwaizumi leaned back in his chair, shoving his hands in his jean pockets, “How about we go get a nice dinner tonight? Relieve some stress? Clear your mind? Listen, Tooru I’ll even give you a massage when we get back to the dorms…” Iwaizumi averted his eyes to the table, waiting for Oikawa’s response.

Oikawa lifted his head from laying on the table to look at Iwaizumi with a small, gentle smile “Okay Iwa-chan but no going back on the massage.”  
  


They departed after lunch and headed to their afternoon classes. Iwaizumi was done with his first, so he began preparing himself for the date. He showered and put on the favorite cologne of Oikawa’s and got dressed.

  
Iwaizumi wore a red and white plaid button up, with a black leather jacket. He had dark jeans and black dress shoes with black socks. Even though he wasn’t as stylish as Oikawa, he thought he looked good and was proud of what he chose. He exited the dorms community bathroom after brushing his teeth, and came back to an Oikawa checking himself out in the mirror.

He wore a light grey sweater that looked almost baby blue, over a white button up. He dressed in long khaki pants, dark brown dress shoes, and black socks with light grey alien patterns, matching his sweater. Iwaizumi walked up to Oikawa and captured him in a hug from the back, burying his head into Oikawa’s shoulder. “What do you think?” 

Iwaizumi looked up and the two made eye contact through the mirror and smiled while looking him up and down in the mirror. “You look beautiful.” Hugging him even tighter, Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa’s cheek “And Tooru… happy one year. You know I’d never forget.” He let go, heading towards the door while checking his pockets for his wallet and keys. “You ready to go?”

Oikawa nodded, with a large, toothy, and sincere grin and followed Iwaizumi out the door, that he held for them. That night, from leaving their dorm room to entering the restaurant, their hands stayed intertwined. Every door they came across was being held for Oikawa without breaking their interlaced fingers. Iwaizumi was never a fan of public displays of affection, but he thought tonight was special so he wasn’t afraid to walk through town, hand in hand.

* * *

The end of March, the first finals week of the pairs college career. The two were now nineteen, about to turn twenty the upcoming summer. Iwaizumi was finished with his finals, relaxing in their dorm room watching horror game playthroughs as he waited for Oikawa to finish his last exam; a guilty pleasure only he knew. Oikawa decided to major in business management, and minor in marketing. Iwaizumi was going to become an accountant with a minor in economics. 

There was no doubt Oikawa could become an amazing entrepreneur, especially with his charming looks and way with words. They want to be able to work together in the future, with Oikawa owning his own business and Iwaizumi being his lawyer and co-founder. 

One day, Iwaizumi was bombarded with ideas after one lecture about jobs for business management majors. 

_Oikawa was released from his eight am class, and went back to the dorm bursting through their door. “Iwa-chan! I want to start my own clothing brand! Or even my own volleyball company. OR a shoe company. Have you seen all the crazy shoe designs lately?”_

_Iwaizumi pulled a pillow on his face and yelled a muffled, “Oikawa shut up! It’s nine in the morning! My classes don’t start til ten. You and your early rising… Come lay down before I beat your ass”_

_“Oh? So forward Iwa-chan.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Trashykawa, shut up and get back in bed. We’ll talk about it later”_

It was also the day they decided they wanted to start a company together. Iwaizumi wanted to live through Oikawa’s dreams together, even if that meant his name would be on the head of a fashion line. 

Exams lasted for three hours, but when a student was done, they could leave. Oikawa was always one to be on top of everything and be one of the first few students to complete tests, so Iwaizumi was beginning to worry. “It’s not like he hasn’t been late before. I just hope he isn’t stressing himself silly… He’ll be fine Hajime. Calm down. It just gives you more time to think on how to tell him.” 

And as if right on cue, Oikawa softly opened the door and collapsed on the bed. Iwaizumi turned to his left, to hear Oikawa let out one of the loudest, most wretched groans into the mattress. “Iwa-chan that was the hardest test I’ve ever taken. Not even the midterm was like that!” He rolled over on his back, arms across his face shielding his eyes from the bright light of the afternoon sun. “What if I failed the final and have to retake the course?” 

Iwaizumi tilted his head and gave him a soft look. Even though Oikawa couldn’t see, Iwaizumi had a lazy smile on his face when he said “You studied your ass off and if you didn’t do good, just assume everyone else did bad. I know one of my professors gave us a curve because the highest grade on a test was only an eight six, the only B in the class.”  
  
Oikawa let out another groan, shorter this time, but not lacking any power. “Whatever, can we just go to the dining hall? They have fried tofu. Not agedashi, but still tofu.”  
  
They made eye contact, and Iwaizumi’s expression hardened to something that one would think was his constipation face, when in reality it was the face he made when he had something important to say. Oikawa shot up with a worried look on his face and bombarded Hajime with a load of questions, “Wait did you fail another exam? Did you eat without me and the tofu was really bad this time? Please let it be the latter…” 

He looked at Oikawa with a scrunched brow and squinted eyes, “No Tooru I have to tell you something. I’ve been doing some thinking and we have a month to either renew the dorm room application, or move out. And I think we should move out.” 

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi with wide eyes, the exam forgotten. In a soft, yet cautious voice he asked “what do you mean Hajime?”

Iwaizumi replied with a smile and a chuckle that calmed Oikawa down, and brought his surprised expression to something more calm and neutral. “I’ve been researching for the past three and I found us an apartment. I wanted to tell you on our anniversary, but I didn’t want to over excite you in case I couldn’t find the best one. It’s about a fifteen minute walk from campus, but we could live there without worrying about seeing everyone else’s junk in the community bathroom.” 

“Iwa-chan!! Why’d you get all serious? This is great news!! I can have my own furniture, not have to carry all my stuff to the bathroom,” this earned a scoff from Iwaizumi and a muttering of how he has too many products, “and so much more room to ourselves!” Oikawa walked over to Iwaizumi who was still sitting at his desk, and placed a loud, playful kiss on his lips. “Iwa-chan, that sounds perfect.” 

  
Iwaizumi smiled into and spoke through the rapid pecks of kisses Oikawa was giving him, “I. knew. you would. love. the idea. Tooru.” Oikawa pulled back and looked at Iwaizumi, touching foreheads and they both laughed, and Iwaizumi smiled wholeheartedly, ingraining this moment to his memory. “Now lunch? The diner closes in,” he reached for his phone on the desk, “twenty seven minutes.”  
  
Oikawa stood up from being crouched at an awkward position, leaving Iwaizumi with a final kiss on the forehead. In a sarcastic brutal tone, “I’m buying dessert after though. Your favorite fro-yo shop isn’t that far.”

* * *

“Hajime, it’s not that I don’t trust you. It’s just the fact Kaya-chan is all over you! How can you not see it?” 

“Listen, Tooru we’ve just been exchanging notes sometimes. We sit next to each other in class, and this past week she’s been out sick. Kaya leaned over and asked for notes when she came back. That’s it!” Iwaizumi let out a heavy exhale and began pacing around the apartment. 

“What made you think it was a good idea to study together? Especially because we were supposed to go on our weekly cafe trip! And it’s Thursday. It’s the best milk bread day. My favorite baker only works on Thursdays!” There was a long pause and sigh from Oikawa. “Iwa-chan. Kaya-chan flirting with you.” Oikawa stood in the living room behind the couch, watching Iwaizumi pace around the dining room table. 

“Jeez Oikawa, why do you think that? We are friends and that’s it. I would never leave you for anyone. Shouldn’t it be embedded in your head by now that you’re the love of my life?! Why do you still think like this? I know you get jealous sometimes, but studying together, at the _public_ library, isn’t intimate or closed off.” 

This is the first big argument the two have had. Of course there were small things like forgetting or canceling plans, ordering the wrong food, who does the dishes, missing laundry day, and the occasional jealousy from Iwaizumi. But it’s a different story when Oikawa is jealous. 

Hajime knows Tooru has a flirty personality and nothing could change the two’s dynamic, plus he knows his personality. Oikawa knows when to cut out the flirty voice, and when to use it to his advantage. The difference is, Iwaizumi doesn’t know when he’s being flirty or being flirted with. He’s a taken man and has his mind set on his partner. 

“Fine. Have fun on your study date. I’ll see you when you get back.” With that, Tooru left for the bedroom, slamming the door. 

Hajime quit pacing and flopped face first, diving into the corner of the light grey couch, putting one of the three navy accent pillows under his neck. Iwaizumi sighed into the pillow, thinking of what he would do next. “ _Do I text Kaya and tell her I can’t come? But the test tomorrow is really important and I need to be there. I’m totally lost and she’s the only one I know in the class. But Tooru… Maybe he could come with us? He knows how to deal with people… Yeah…_ ” 

He rose from the couch and started towards the bedroom and heard him in the shower. Oikawa likes to take showers when he gets upset, because sometimes it washes away irritation, and allows him to come out calmed down and ready to talk. 

Iwaizumi changed into more comfortable clothes, grey joggers and a white tee shirt, and laid on their bed waiting for Oikawa’s return. It was a little after five in the evening, and he agreed to meet with Kaya around seven so he would have time to eat dinner with Tooru. He went onto social media, scrolling through old instagram pictures and eventually switching to playing Candy Crush. He heard the water turn off in the shower and looked at the time to be five twenty seven. 

For Tooru a thirty minute shower was fast. He probably heard Iwaizumi enter the bedroom and get comfortable, he wanted to hurry. The two never like keeping things bottled up for long periods of time, and always have things on the table. When arguments happen, even the small disagreements, they are immediately confronted. 

Oikawa walked out of the shower in athletic shorts, wet hair, and a towel around his neck. Iwaizumi sat up in the bed, with feet hanging over the side and Tooru did the same. They sat in a silence that was calming yet strained at the same time. The comforting part was that they weren’t yelling or fighting, but the underlying atmosphere was tense. 

“Tooru hear me out. This test is a big deal and it is one of my most important classes. She’s the only person I know in the class I know, and I think I need someone to study with.” Iwaizumi moved his gaze from the carpet by his feet to look Oikawa in the eyes. “Could you come with us to study? I wanted to get dinner together before, and maybe it’ll calm your nerves.”  
  
Tooru let out a heavy sigh and pushed the heel of his palms against eyes. “Iwa-chan. I’ll go with you. But you need to stop being so dense and just think about how she acts.” Oikawa began waving his arms and making animated gestures, “especially when she gets all over you. Honestly, I’ve seen you two walking together. She gets really close and sometimes touchy.” 

Iwaizumi knows Oikawa’s jealousy can get to a different level, but he never thought he’d be so aninament about some girl in his class. “Okay. Okay. I get it. I’ll make it known to her on how close we really are. She knows that we’re together, that’s why I never saw it as flirty.” 

Oikawa got up from the bed, arms crossed and headed towards the closet. He picked out something to wear, making him look good without seeming like he tried hard. “Hey Iwa-chan, can you change out of grey joggers. Those imply things you know.” 

“Fine fine, whatever you want, just pick it for me.” Iwaizumi laid back on the bed and waited for Oikawa to get them both ready. 

Once the two were ready, they went to the nearest ramen stand before heading to the library to meet with Kaya to study. 

“Hey Kaya-chan!” The young girl was greeted loudly by the one and only Oikawa Tooru. Thankfully, there weren’t many people at the library to shush them or draw much attention, rather than the desk lady’s glares.

“Shittykawa shut up. You’re going to get us kicked out.” 

“Hi. You’re Oikawa-san right?” Kaya said with a bashful smile. 

The three sat at a rectangular table at the far left wall of the library. Iwaizumi sat on the inside of the table, Oikawa sat to his right, and Kaya sat across from the two. The two accountancy majors took out their notes and started studying. At the moment, they were filling out a study guide the professor gave them, which would hopefully be useful. 

The two were studying and Oikawa busied himself with doodling on Iwaizumi’s papers and helping by highlighting what he thought was important. They’ve studied together before and Hajime has a habit of talking out loud or at least mumbling things he has to remember. Oikawa has learned the tone of his voice when studying something of great importance, so he tries his best to help out. 

Though the evening was going smoothly, he was getting bored. “Iwa-chan,” he started while leaning onto Iwaizumi’s side, “can you bring me a starbucks?” 

“Fine, fine… I need to go to the bathroom anyway. I’ll be back in ten if the line is short.” Hajime got up from his seat, and ruffled Oikawa’s hair on the way out, which earned a “gwah” from the latter. 

Once Iwaizumi disappeared, Oikawa gave Kaya a strong glare and a serious tone with “Hey Kaya-chan. Just to let you know, me and Iwa-chan are dating and I don’t like how flirty you get with him. So I’m just kindly going to ask you to back off.” He gave a shrug in a small smile towards her surprised expression.

“Oikawa-san, do you really think it’ll last?” 

“I mean, why do you think it wouldn’t? It’s not like me and Iwa-chan have twenty years of life and memories together. And counting. I don’t think he’d leave me for someone so simple and bleak like you.”

Kaya gasped, then glared at Oikawa and said in the roughest tone she could muster “He’s a pretty simple guy, and from what I’ve heard about you, having someone simple would make his life much easier.” 

“Well,” he crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair “if you really think that’s what _my_ Iwa-chan would think, why don’t you ask him yourself? Because I think, no, I _know_ he’ll stay with me the rest of our lives.” 

“Maybe I will ask him one day. With all due respect, Oikawa-san, you aren’t as sweet as you appear on the outside. Does your precious Iwa-chan know that you’re talking to me about this?”

“He’ll probably figure it out. He can read me like a book. Plus, twenty years counts way more than two months, but try your best,” his tone lightened when he offered a cheery “Kaya-chan” with a wink to top it off.

Iwaizumi came back with three coffees in a small tray, Oikawa’s venti salty caramel mocha with almond milk, an iced espresso for himself, and a regular iced coffee for Kaya. “Hey Kaya I wasn’t sure what you wanted but here is some sugar and creamer packets.” 

“Thank you, Iwaizumi-san. And thanks for bringing Oikawa along on our study trips. He’s really great you know?” She gave him an innocent look, with batting eyelashes as if nothing happened mere moments ago. 

“Yeah, he is pretty great and why I love him so much.” He took a sip of his coffee and leaned over to kiss Tooru while he sat down. He began rereading over notes to make sure he was caught up on the work Kaya did while he was gone.

On the other hand, Tooru leaned onto Hajime in a position where a normal person would get a double chin, and smirked at Kaya. 

It was around eleven by the time the two were done studying, and cramming for a test the day before was something he didn't want to do again. The couple said goodbye to Kaya and headed home. The coffee barely had any effect on Iwaizumi, other than a short caffeine high that lasted about an hour. The crash was worse, he was exhausted from studying and only wanted to be curled in bed with Oikawa. 

“You know Oikawa, I was hoping you’d do that.” he said with a sigh on their walk back. Their hands weren’t locked, but they were walking side by side with the occasional bumping of shoulders. 

Oikawa tilted his head and turned his face towards him, “What are you talking about Iwa-chan?”  
  
Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa and rolled his eyes. “Listen, I knew you were upset after our conversation and I was hoping you’d say something to her. Sometimes I don’t know what to say in ‘flirty situations’ because they don’t happen to me as often. You’re much better with people than I am, and by the way you two acted after I came back, it was clear something was said.” They continued walking, but Iwaizumi reached to take Oikawa’s hand, “Thank you, Tooru.”

“You know me so well Iwa-chan. I love you, Hajime.” Oikawa grabbed the offered hand and gave a small peck to the cheek.

The two walked in comfortable silence and once they made it back home, Oikawa ran a bath for Iwaizumi. He was grateful because normally it’s Iwaizumi making one for Oikawa. It had been a long day for the both of them, but Iwaizumi was the one who needed the love and affection that night. His studying fiasco and the test stress almost overwhelmed him, but Oikawa was always there to help hold his ground and lift Hajime back up. 

They went to bed with a series of lazy kisses, and fell asleep as they laid with limbs tangled and foreheads resting against one another.

* * *

“Oikawa Tooru” the lady announced through the microphone. He walked onto the outdoor stage, up to the man handing out diplomas. They exchanged a smile and handshake while Tooru gave a stunning pose to the camera, then walked off the stage in a beeline for Iwaizumi. 

The two now twenty two year old men shared a tight embrace, while their high school best friends watched from a short distance. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were taking photos and videos, but shortly joined them for a group hug when Oikawa came down. After four years of college, Oikawa graduated with a bachelor's degree in business management, and a certificate for marketing. 

Mattsun, with tears in his eyes and a quiver in his voice quietly whispered “Congratulations Oikawa, you did it” into the group hug. 

Makki, would never admit it, but he was crying on the inside of happiness for one of his best friends. “Stop your crying, idiot. You owe me ten thousand yen.” 

Oikawa jerked his head back with a playful scrunched face and glaring eyes, “You guys really bet on me? Mean! What was it this time?”

“Tooru, what do you expect? They’ve been doing it since we met.” They parted from the group hug, with Iwaizumi keeping his hand around Oikawa’s waist, planting a wet kiss on his cheek.

“Ew, gross. Keep it in the bedroom like we do.” Mattsun smacked the back of Makki’s head for this, but they all busted out in laughter. It had been a few months since their last get together which was during winter break, and only for lunch because of the business of the holiday season. Makki and Mattsun’s graduation day was the Friday before Tooru’s, with his being on a Monday. 

Iwaizumi wanted to stay for an extra year to achieve a master’s degree for his accountancy program. This gave Oikawa extra time to start planning his company while mostly living off of Iwaizumi. He applied for every scholarship throughout the beginning of his college career until he had all five years covered, with money left over. Iwaizumi’s GPA allowed him to earn enough scholarships to have an extra eight hundred thousand yen, after even full tuition and monthly rent was paid. 

Tooru received enough scholarship money to pay for tuition, but only lasted four years, so that is why he is graduating with a bachelor's degree. Their plan since the beginning of junior year was to graduate college like this, and for Oikawa to get a small part time job, so he could spend most of his time preparing for his dream job.

_“Iwa-chan!” Tooru walked home to their apartment, finding Hajime preparing dinner. Since they were getting into specified classes for their majors, the available class times became limited. If professors could make their own schedules to a degree, they chose them late in the day, so Oikawa’s last class ended at around six in the evening._

_Hajime on the other hand, was lucky enough to have his classes around lunch time, with his last ending at three in the afternoon. By the time Oikawa came home, Iwaizumi had finished his studies for the night and was waiting for Oikawa’s return._

_“Hey Tooru how were classes?” He finished adding rice to the cooker and walked to Oikawa, dipping him down for a kiss like a dancer’s finishing pose, and chuckled at the squawk Oikawa let out._

_“They were fine, but I have an idea.” He stood up straight and set his bags down by the kitchen entrance, crossing his arms as he walked to the dining room table. “I want to start a business and be the head of a fashion company. I have no idea where to start, but I’ve been thinking I want to work in fashion management, and help the artists come together under me, and expand their work.”_

_Iwaizumi pulled out a chair and put his elbows on the table, intertwining his fingers in front of his chin. Though Oikawa had a playful lit to his voice, the atmosphere was thick and serious. “Oikawa, are you sure? Do you think you’ll be able to collect that many people? I’ll always support you but I know it’ll put a lot of stress on you being in charge of everything.”_

_“Hajime, I’ve thought about it for a few months, and I didn’t want to say anything until I was one hundred percent sure. I want us to work together for the rest of our lives. Even though it seems ridiculous with the amount of time we spend together, I feel like having you with me always makes me stronger.” Iwaizumi sighed, dropping his hands from his face and took Oikawa’s._

_“If that’s what you want to do, we need to start planning for it now. Do you know anyone who’s majoring in fashion?” Iwaizumi felt it in his heart that something was wrong with Oikawa. He had a tight gut feeling that pulled on him whenever he talked about his studies on taxes, inventory, or journal entries. He didn’t expect Oikawa, a twenty one year old, to figure out what he wanted for the rest of his life. He at least thought it would be closer to graduation._

_Oikawa sighed, sprawling himself across the table and laying his cheek on the cold, wooden countertop. Oikawa had a bad habit of self doubt at times, and this is one of them. “I’m going to look for people. I know a few people in the fashion department, but I don’t know them well.” He jerked his body upright and made eye contact with Hajime, moving his hands in front of him, “But don’t worry too much Iwa-chan. It’s something I really want to do and I can see myself doing it for life. I just need you to be by my side.”_

_“You know I will be Tooru, but we have to start planning now if we want to make your dream come true.” He took Oikawa’s extended hands and placed a soft kiss on each, something small letting him know he would always be there for him._

The four headed to Oikawa’s favorite bar in Kyoto, with him leading the group. It was a small indie bar where he got Iwaizumi loose enough to do a karaoke solo in front of the whole crowd. Each pair were walking side by side, with Makki and Mattsun trailing behind Oikawa, held in their own conversation, consisting of a playful conversation on how birds poop. The four were twenty two years old, but the childish humor and immature conversations still brought them life. 

“Hey, Tooru. I’m really proud of you. You have no idea how happy I was to see you walk across that stage.” Oikawa took his hand loosely, still walking shoulder to shoulder.

“Iwa-chan, I’m proud of me too. But you _really_ sound like a doting mother.” The two laughed, for it was a running joke between them ever since Oikawa first mentioned it. Hajime cares for Tooru more than he is able to express at times. He would do anything for the man, even if he needed to hide a body one day. 

When they arrived at the bar, Iwaizumi and Oikawa greeted the bartender, and Hanamaki and Matsukawa followed behind. The old friends talked for hours and hours, catching up on what has happened during the past few months, and years. 

They stayed til the brink of dawn. Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked them to their hotel because of familiarity the couple had, especially with drunken minds. When they parted ways, Tooru was exhausted and practically deadweight on Hajime’s shoulder. A cab was called to meet the two at the hotel and arrived around fifteen minutes later.

While resting on the outside bench, Oikawa had passed out laying against Iwaizumi, with him being on the edge of sleep. Iwaizumi saw the car pull up and dragged Oikawa into the back, telling the cab driver where to go. 

Iwaizumi had to stay awake, and his drunken state made him get lost in his thoughts and began talking out loud. Tooru rested his head on Hajime’s lap, with the latter left to play with the other’s hair. He was spinning circles into Tooru’s scalp, turning his hair into a bird's nest and began talking aloud to the man. 

His talking consisted of a stream of slurred praise with long pauses in between or unfinished sentences. “You know, you’re great. What did I ever do to deserve you? Why do I love you so much? You’re so beautiful. What the hell. I love taking care of you. I know you’re needy but I still love it. You are great. You are going to become an Iwaizumi soon. I know that for sure. You’re the best, Tooru. I love you.” What Hajime didn’t know was the fact Tooru was awake since they entered the cab. 

After his short and slurred spiel, Iwaizumi fell asleep in the car until the vehicle came to an abrupt stop. It felt like he was sleeping for hours, when in reality it was about ten minutes. The couple woke up, paid the driver, and took the elevator to their apartment room. 

Their two bedroom apartment into something filled with character. The two passed through the living room where shelves were placed on the far wall from the entryway. They were lined with trophies from high school volleyball, old books each redeemed as their favorites, and school papers or notes that Oikawa put too much time into making look nice, rather than studying. 

Under the television, the shelf was filled with video game consoles and controllers, DVD’s of every alien movie Oikawa could find, and every movie from the Godzilla series. They had an older styled coffee table that is “modern but rustic, Iwa-chan,” painted in a distressed white pattern with grey underneath as well as the same couch they bought when the two moved in. 

The two stumbled through the hallway and collapsed on the bed, still dressed in suits. Iwaizumi knows he will regret it later, but the night was worth it. Oikawa’s celebration and a great night to catch up with old friends is a perfect excuse for wrinkled suits and throbbing migraines.

* * *

Iwaizumi collapsed over Oikawa as he caught his breath. It had been a few hours and both were exhausted. Iwaizumi didn’t want a big celebration for his graduation day, so they attended the ceremony and left as soon as they could. Lucky for them, it didn’t last long and they were able to have plenty of time to themselves. 

“Hajime, I’m exhausted.” 

Iwaizumi rolled to the side of Oikawa and took a long breath. “I thought you’d be used to it after five years together.”

“Yes, yes I know. It was great but three hours Iwa-chan? And can you start us a warm bath?,” Oikawa tilted his head to the side and flashed his innocent puppy dog eyes, like nothing promiscuous was going on. “I’ll order your favorites for dinner.” he announced with a sing-songy tone.

Iwaizumi sat up, pulling the sheets with him, making Oikawa shiver the cool breeze. “Fine, fine. I got it. Thanks Tooru. It’s been a great day.” Before he left the bed, he gave Oikawa a gentle kiss on the nose, and a playful ruffling of hair. 

He began gathering their lounge clothing from the walk-in closet in the far corner of their bedroom. Iwaizumi picked their underwear and his grey tee shirt and athletic shorts and Oikawa’s sweatpants. He had to look in their office room for the favorite, old, raggedy alien tank top that made Oikawa look like a dork. It was tossed unceremoniously on Hajime’s desk from a couple days ago, but it was clean enough to have no complaints from Tooru.

While heading to the restroom, he heard Oikawa in the other bedroom shuffling around and calling the closest restaurant for an ungodly amount of food. The apartment’s bathroom was quite large and across the hall from their work room. It had a double vanity and a large tub with a detachable shower head and separate door for the toilet. 

Iwaizumi took his time preparing the bath for them. He started by adding Tooru’s favorite scent of bubble bath, and making sure the water was steaming hot, before letting it run. He walked back to see Oikawa sitting against the headboard scrolling through instagram. 

“Hey, Tooru. Bath’s ready.” He leaned against the door frame and offered Oikawa a soft smile.

Oikawa quickly climbed out of bed, following Iwaizumi to their bath.

While relaxing, Tooru went on about a young girl named “Yacchan” who he recently recruited for his upcoming business. Yachi Hitoka is in her junior year of college. She started a small business for hats and accessories at the age of eighteen but her business had a limited audience. Her only advertisement came from mutuals and her instagram page. 

Oikawa found her creations subtle, simple, cute, and fitting for modern fashion. They have been in contact for around two weeks and their first meet up is on Thursday for lunch at a cafe. 

Hajime listened to Oikawa while washing his hair. He paused for a moment and asked, “What do you think about a date on Thursday after your meeting? I want to show you a few things.”

“Okay, but is this a fancy clothes date or a normal clothes date?” Oikawa turned his head over his shoulder, when Iwaizumi started to answer. 

“I’d say slightly fancy, but it’s up to you.” Hajime was grateful Oikawa used simple terms for clothing. He wasn’t the specialist in attire terminology and they both knew that. 

\-----

“Iwa-chan you’ll never believe how adorable she is. She’s not even one hundred and fifty centimeters! Her works totally match her personality and she’s perfect for what I’m going for.” Oikawa stormed through the door, waving his arms animatedly from how excited he was meeting Yachi in person. 

He plopped himself down on the couch, swinging his feet over Iwaizumi’s thighs. It was nearly two thirty in the afternoon and they were about to start out for their date. Iwaizumi was dressed and ready to go in khaki pants with brown shoes and socks that matched his royal blue button up. 

Oikawa had a similar fit but with a plaid salmon button up, and socks that were not visible. “I’m glad you liked her. From what it sounds like, you’re already showing favoritism, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi smirked and stood up from the couch, popping his back with Oikawa following his steps. 

“Hmm… Maybe.” He tilted his head to the side and headed for the door. “I’m excited Iwa-chan. It’s been a while since we went on a long date like this. Where are we even going?”

“You’ll see.” He gave Oikawa a side glance and walked in comfortable silence until they reached the first cafe in Kyoto they visited together. 

Oikawa tilted his head when facing the door, and said “Iwa-chan we haven’t been here in forever. What’s up with it?”

“Hold on, I just wanted to get you something before we go.” They entered the cafe and Oikawa took a seat by the end of the counter and waited for Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa received an iced caramel macchiato with three shots of espresso and took a long sip, “Iwa-chan what is this? Are you trying to kill me with caffeine?” He scrunched his face and glared at Iwaizumi.

“No, dumbass. Think about it. Remember what happened during freshman year?” 

Their first trip to this cafe was during their second week of the college semester. It was the only cafe that stayed open twenty four hours, and Oikawa needed a caffeine run. He was double checking all his assignments before going to bed on a Sunday night, and noticed an essay for his writing class was due at eight in the morning upon arrival. 

_“Iwa-chan we have to go now!!” Tooru busted through the community bathroom in teal boxers with volleyballs on them and one of Iwaizumi’s tee shirts, that laid loosely across his torso. The outburst made two other students cackle, one two showers down from Iwaizumi, and the other by the sink brushing his teeth._

_Iwaizumi let out a long groan and proclaimed in his manliest voice, “Shittykawa, can’t it wait? The water is just now heating up.”_

_“No. I have an essay due at eight in the morning. I need to get some caffeine so I can finish it tonight.” The essay needed to be five pages long, and about the student’s favorite memory from high school. The paper seemed dumb, but it was a way for the professor to get to know her students, and see their common writing mistakes at the beginning of the year._

_The two others in the bathroom were laughing quietly, with the one by the vanity trying not to make eye contact with Oikawa. There wasn’t a response for a few seconds, so he started heading towards Iwaizumi’s shower stall, still fully clothed. He slightly pushed open the shower curtain, as hot steam rose to his face and frizzed his hair._

_“What the hell! Get out and give me a bit.” Iwaizumi took a hand full of water and splashed it onto Oikawa’s face and hair, watching his jaw drop. “I’ll be done by the time you fix your pretty hair.”_

_Oikawa pulled the curtain shut, stomped away, and echoed through the bathroom, “If you’re not, I’m coming back down here.”_

_Once the door shut, the two strangers busted out laughing while Hajime stayed as quietly as he could. He knew Oikawa would shamelessly embarrass him again, so he quickly finished his shower. Iwaizumi dressed himself in soft pajama bottoms and loose tank top, walking back to their dorm with his toiletries in hand, and a towel around his neck._

_Oikawa put on more clothes, including grey sweatpants and his white Aoba Johsai jacket. as in the middle of brushing his hair in their dorm room mirror. His hair was mostly dry and he was wearing his glasses._

_It was nearing two in the morning when the couple arrived at the cafe. It had dimly lit chandeliers with a modern aesthetic of white furniture, and black granite tables, and a light grey wooden floor. The cafe screamed chic and classy, something Oikawa might have liked if it wasn’t for the coffee._

_Though the place was elegant and stylish, the pair thought the coffee tasted horrid. Was it the fact it was two in the morning? Was it the attitudes the young men had walking into the shop? Or was it just bad coffee? No matter how much additional sweetener was added, nothing could change the fact it was gross. Nonetheless, the caffeine helped Oikawa get into the groove of his paper, finishing it by four. The two were able to fall asleep around five, even with Oikawa’s over excitement from their drinks._

“Oh, I see. What a fond memory of grumpy Iwa-chan. Can you believe that was nearly five years ago, Hajime?” 

“Hmm… something like that. It looks the same, do you still think it looks fabulous like you did back then?” The two sat across from each other reminiscing on their freshman year of college. They stayed longer than expected, but Iwaizumi was fine with that. Though the restaurant he chose was high classed, there was no need for reservations. It also gave him more time to enjoy Tooru’s company.

The next stop on their date is a visit to the park. It was about a ten minute walk from the cafe, which gave the pair time to enjoy the mid spring weather. It was late March, meaning the cherry blossoms were full, soft white clouds filled the sky, with a gentle breeze that was light enough to keep Oikawa’s hair in place. 

Iwaizumi brought them to a picnic table near the edge of the property. “It’s pretty nice out isn’t it Tooru?” He sat facing the expanse of the grass, reclining against the wooden table top. 

“What’s this? We’re talking about the weather now Hajime?” He laughed into his palm while he positioned himself on the picnic bench, on the same side as Iwaizumi. “You’re right though. It feels amazing, but what made you choose here?” 

“Well, one time we went here and to this exact bench for a picnic. You thought it would be a good idea to sit further out to avoid dog shit, but you jinxed yourself and messed up your white shoes.” Iwaizumi shook his head, and transferred his gaze towards his khaki pockets. 

Oikawa scoffed glancing to the right at Hajime, “Yeah, but you bought me new white shoes for my birthday so it was fine. It’s pretty crazy thinking about how long it’s been since we moved to Kyoto.” 

“It really is. I think your business is going to do great. I mean, you already have some incredible designers. The one you met today, the one with the dresses, the one with the weird patterned shirts but work well, and the guy with all the jeans.” Iwaizumi put a hand on Oikawa’s knee and started rubbing it in a circular pattern. “You’re really incredible Tooru. I’m proud of you, and us. Everything we’ve accomplished. When are you going to make me start working?”  
  
“Oh, Iwa-chan. When we get our own building, I need you to handle all the money, inventory, orders... Don’t worry. I’ll have a lot for you to do.” Oikawa winked at Hajime and placed his hand over Iwaizumi’s, threading their fingers together. 

The two sat in comfortable silence, making light conversation about the upcoming company. Tooru was in the middle of designing names, he had ideas like “94 Studio,” “Teal Trends,” and “Blue Crown.” He was trying to come up with something catchy, easy to remember, and unique enough to stand out. 

Their conversation continued about work with him choosing something Iwaizumi said. Surprisingly “All Apparel” was the name Oikawa chose. In clothing stores, those words are commonly used, and he is hoping for shoppers to think of the name when seeing signs labeled “all apparel.” 

It was around six in the evening when Iwaizumi heard Oikawa’s stomach growl with an echo. “You should’ve told me you were hungry Shittykawa.” 

“I was just enjoying our time together Iwa-chan. It’s not like dates happen like this often. But yeah, I’m starving. Where are we going?”

“There is this new italian place I want to take you. It’s pretty new and we haven’t tried it before.” The restaurant was a ten minute walk from the park, towards the center of Kyoto. Upon entering the italian diner, the smell of pasta, parmesan, and marinara infiltrated their noses. 

The diner had low chandeliers with halogen bulbs hanging over every booth, and scattered throughout the tables on the center floor. The tables and chairs were made up of dark stained wood and the booth cushions were a black leather with decorative buttons. The floor was made of various colors of woods in a parallel distressed pattern. 

There was no wait for a table and the hostess brought them to a booth, centering the left wall of the restaurant. When they were seated, the hostess gave them glasses of water and placed menus in front of Oikawa and Iwaizumi. They ordered two glasses of Primitivo, a crimson red wine, and breadsticks with an oil based sauce for the appetizer. For the main course, Oikawa ordered chicken carbonara, a creamy fettuccine based pasta. Iwaizumi ordered chicken parmesan that came with garlic buttered angel hair noodles. 

The two talked about the restaurant, from the decor to the service while waiting on their orders. It wasn’t every day when the couple could enjoy luxuries like these. Of course the pair went on regular weekly dates, but none of their recent dates have been this intricate or grand. 

The food arrived at the table, with the waiter also bringing refills for their water and wine. Around ten minutes into the main course, Iwaizumi saw Matsukawa and Hanamaki enter the diner. The man kindly excused himself to the restroom to secretly call the two on his phone. 

It rang twice before Matsukawa answered, “Hello?”

“Hey guys. Please say you sat where Oikawa couldn’t see you. I want this to be a complete surprise and special to him.” 

Matsukawa sighed into the phone, “Yes Iwaizumi, calm your tits. You got this alright?”

“Yes. I do. I’ve been planning forever and it’s just Tooru.” He heard shuffling over the line and heard Hanamaki taking the phone.

“Listen, Hajime. The worst thing that could happen would be bumping into a waitress. We’ve kind of been lowkey stalking you today and he seemed really content. Don’t stress too much. It’s Tooru. He loves you and wants this too.” 

“Okay. Thanks guys. I’m leaving the bathroom now before he gets suspicious. Start recording.” He ended the call, looked in the mirror to fix his hair, and headed out the door.

“Hey, sorry. I’m back, the paper towels were stuck for a second.” 

“Oh it’s fine Iwa-chan. By the way, I ate some of your pasta. It’s pretty good.”

Iwaizumi’s heart was racing at this point, “Oh, it’s fine.”  
  
“Iwa-chan is something wrong? You’re sweating a bit.” 

“Well, there is something a little wrong.” Iwaizumi shuffled around in his seat, right hand resting on his pocket. “It’s about us Tooru.” 

Oikawa slowly put his fork down, wiping his hands on a napkin. “Hajime, what do you mean?” Iwaizumi saw the fear in his eyes when they made contact.

“We’ve known each other our whole lives, dating each other for five years, and now we’re here. I really hope you enjoyed today Tooru, because I plan to make you happy like this every day.” He slid out of his chair, pulling the ring box out of his pocket. 

He got on one knee, and opened the small box facing Oikawa. “I want to take us to the next level. When I said there was something a little wrong, I meant there was no ring on your finger. Oikawa Tooru, will you marry me?”  
  
Oikawa was staring down at Iwaizumi flabbergasted with tears forming in his eyes. “Yes! A million times yes. In another life, galaxy, timeline, or anywhere in the world it will always be yes, Hajime.” He leaned down from the table, giving him a lingering kiss. Oikawa had tears running down his eyes, making this kiss salty, but they didn’t care. The only thing in the entire universe that mattered was this moment.

The cheering crowd, Hanamaki and Matsukawa running up to congratulate them, and the fact they were on the ground didn’t stop Hajime’s mind from racing. He felt all the love through Tooru’s touch. He saw everything with sparks, it felt like fireworks exploding on the inside and outside. 

It felt like every memory came to Iwaizumi at once. The time when they were thirteen and Oikawa wouldn’t stop crying over a test. The time when Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa went to the beach at seventeen and all of the girls were watching them play volleyball. The day of confession. Iwaizumi’s twenty first birthday’s skiing trip with the sauna that made Tooru fall asleep within the first five minutes of entering. The sparkle in Oikawa’s eyes when he received his degree in business management. And last but not least, the eyes filled with tears and joy of the man who keeps Iwaizumi grounded and safe. 

* * *

Waking up to a blaring alarm was the always the biggest calamity of the day. Being interrupted from a peaceful slumber, to hear the same chime of bells every day, but this was a different feeling. Iwaizumi felt the dread when he heard the wretched melody, but was suddenly swept away to feel a warm Oikawa, capturing his lips. Today was the day. August 27, 2018. The day the couple will always remember, cherish, and retell to their future children. 

“Hajime… It’s happening. It’s really happening…” Iwaizumi turned to look at Oikawa, burying his face in his hair. Oikawa laid with his head in the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck, with his arms and legs wrapped around the man. 

“Goodmorning Tooru. It really is.” Iwaizumi encased Oikawa in his arms, squeezing him until he squealed and an awkward straining noise. The two laughed together in bed, while debating on what to eat for breakfast. 

Though they have been engaged over a year ago, wedding planning needs a considerable amount of work and funding. The two have been working their asses off to save for the wedding. Oikawa’s business, All Apparel, has taken off. He currently has around twenty designers, and is in the process of buying their second location. The All Apparel team is constantly coming up with new ideas to cater to everyone’s aesthetic when it comes to attire. 

There are teams and managers for accessories, hand bags, wallets, jeans, tops, shirts, jackets, shoes, and a tailor who customized Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s suits for today. One thing Oikawa learned starting his business was to allow others to step up in management. Oikawa wants things to be perfect, of course, but he was stressing himself by micromanaging every little thing in the store. Hiring managers to take away the pressure was one of the hardest decisions he had to make as a perfectionist. 

Iwaizumi knew it was bad for Oikawa to be under the redundant amount of intensity. It was less than a year ago when Oikawa started feeling happier and relieving the pressure off his shoulders. After a hard conversation, tears, and self realization, Tooru finally hired managers for All Apparel, allowing him more free time with Iwaizumi and a chance to relax and clear his mind.

_“Listen, Hajime. I don’t know why you think I can’t handle it. I’ve wanted this for_ years _. I knew what I was getting myself into when I started recruiting this many people.” Oikawa was sitting across from Iwaizumi, who was standing in the doorway of their shared office at the apartment. His desk was filled with papers, files, letters, and resumes that were all color coordinated with sticky notes and highlighters._

_Old takeout boxes, milk bread wrappers, and chip bags were spilling over the trash can, littering themselves across the thin carpet. The paper shredder was full, colorful binders and folders were unceremoniously tossed around Oikawa’s rolling desk chair, boxing him in at his desk._

_“Oikawa, look around you. This is ridiculous. I know you can run this company. You’re strong, talented, charming, but also a dumbass. You need to understand and recognize when you need a break.” He repositioned himself to leaning on his right shoulder against the door frame._

_“I’m not saying you’re incapable. I’m saying you need to rest. It is_ your _company, but it’s taking over your life, and taking time away from us.” He sighed, rubbing his hand down his face before making eye contact with an Oikawa Tooru._

_“I need to shower. I don’t want to talk about this right now.” He abruptly stood from his desk, shoving binders and rolling over folders with his chair._ _  
_ _  
_ _“No, Tooru. Look around you. This place is a mess and you haven’t had a good night’s sleep in days. You think I don’t know when you come to bed? Two in the morning and you still wake up at six to go to your office at work? You should know by now that I can feel your stress.” He approached Oikawa, resting his hands on the side of his upper arms, rubbing them up and down._

_“Please talk to me, Oikawa. I’ve waited long enough for you to come to me, but I need you to talk.” He walked Oikawa to the living room, sitting him on their couch holding his hand. “I care too much about you to watch you send yourself into a downwards spiral.”_

_Tooru averted his gaze to the coffee table filled with random notes, a pen holder, and a cream colored scented candle that hasn’t been lit in months. “I just feel like if I rest, it’s like I’m giving up. I started gaining more traction not even three months of officially renting a building space. Job applications came in like crazy, I don’t like how packed the back of the store is with everyone’s works scattered around, and people always ask me the questions like they can’t decide designs for themselves.”_

_As he vented, his voice went monotone and his face lacked any expression Iwaizumi could read. When he couldn’t read Oikawa’s expressions, he knew the man was feeling null, a bit void, and somewhat dead inside. “Can I do this? Am I enough for the job? I don’t even look the same in the morning. Iwa-chan you’ve seen how much makeup I’ve bought lately. I don’t wake up flawless anymore. There are always bags under my eyes that I haven’t let you see.”_

_Oikawa started tearing up, and Hajime pulled him closer, rubbing circles on his back. He hugged Tooru as he curled into a ball, leaning into the touch. “You can do this. You just need to give yourself a break. It’s okay to have a break, Tooru. You should enjoy what you do, and I’ve seen sparks fly around you when you’re in the zone. I know you’re capable of it. You just need to rekindle the fire you had.”_

_At this point, Oikawa was crying silently, tears running down his face with a trembling lip. “I think you should hire a manager or two. Have someone take over some of your work. I will help you find someone that’ll work best with you and your tastes. There’s always someone who wants a job like that, and will be perfect with your judgements and decision making.”_

_“I don’t know Iwa-chan. I just want a break but I feel like I can’t have one. We haven’t been on a date in nearly two months, but it feels like a lifetime. I miss you.” He looked at Iwaizumi with red, puffy, pleading eyes, and tear stained cheeks._

_Hajime kissed the top of his forehead, tightening his embrace. “It’ll be okay, Tooru. A week off or a week of being closed won’t stop people from coming to your shop. Even so, a lack of sales isn’t worth your suffering. We need to take a vacation.”_

_The two took their first vacation since the skiing trip by the beach for a week. All Apparel didn’t have a manager yet, so they had to close. Although he had amazing workers, Oikawa didn’t trust any of his employees enough to run the store without his or Iwaizumi’s presence._

_Their trip gave Tooru time to relax and have a mental detoxification. Iwaizumi took over all of Oikawa’s business emails so he could clear his mind and be free of worry. When they got back to Kyoto, Oikawa opened the store again and started looking for managers instead of focusing on the fashion designers projects. He allowed them more free will of what they wanted to sell and Iwaizumi took over all of the finance, inventory, and supplies the employees needed._

Iwaizumi wanted nothing more to see Oikawa beam and walk down the aisle. They ordered breakfast as the two prepared for the day. There were hundreds of texts or calls to Hanamaki or Matsukawa throughout the morning. The plan was to have the ceremony, after party, and honey moon back to back. 

A mid afternoon wedding ceremony, a long dinner and afterparty, and a trip to Hokkaido for a two week long honeymoon. It was a busy time for the couple, but exciting all at once. Their nerves were racked, yet their serotonin levels were through the roof. 

“Iwa-chan? I’m nervous.” He laid against the headboard, legs tucked under the blankets, holding a pillow to his chest, looking at Iwaizumi. “I want it to be perfect. What if something goes wrong tonight? What if I fall walking down this aisle. Or what if I cry and the concealer runs down my face? What if I forget to put something on or do it the wrong way?” 

Iwaizumi offered a soft smile, taking Iwaizumi’s hand. “Look, Tooru. I know you’re nervous. I am too. Part of me wants to shit myself, but the other part of me can’t wait for you to hear my vows. So what if someone trips? So what if we look like a mess after? The only thing that really matters is the happiness we’ll share when it’s over. Plus, we’ll be an official married couple.” 

“I know, I know… I love you Hajime. That’s all that _really_ matters, right?” He looked towards their intertwined hands, giving Iwaizumi a soft squeeze. 

“Yeah. That’s all that matters, and I love you too. So, so much.” Iwaizumi returned the squeeze of hands and the two began to get ready for the day. 

\-----

Iwaizumi was standing at the altar in a black suit customized by Oikawa’s tailor, swaying on his feet when the music started playing. The tall white doors slowly opened, exposing an Oikawa, dressed in a light grey suit with a white button up underneath. He wore a baby blue tie and a boutonniere that matched Iwaizumi’s with large white and cerulean blue flowers, and small navy accent berries. 

At first glance, Iwaizumi felt tears in the back of his eyes, his throat closing up, and the urge to drop the speeches and kiss. Oikawa was absolutely stunning. His hair was perfectly parted, he wore some concealer that only Iwaizumi would notice, and a suit that perfectly captured his figure. To calm his nerves, Iwaizumi thought to himself, “Oikawa must’ve beaten his tailor’s ass for this fit.” 

The two made eye contact, making Oikawa pause in his steps, eyes widening at the sight of Iwaizumi, breaking his composure. Iwaizumi left out a soft sigh and a small smile with the slow tilt of his head. The music was low and to Hajime, it felt like they were the only two in the room. He watched as Oikawa walked towards him, almost as if there was a spotlight following his path. 

When he stopped to stand across from Iwaizumi, the two let out small breathy laughs. The marriage officiant started with the typical marriage speech, “We are all gathered here today…” To a degree, the rambling from him was drowned out by Iwaizumi’s nerves, wracked mind, and being lost in Tooru’s eyes. The speech went on for what felt like forever for the soon-to-be married couple, until it was time to say their vows. 

“...while Iwaizumi reads his vows.” The officiant motioned towards Iwaizumi and he took a folded sheet of paper from his breast pocket. 

“Hi. I try not to let it show, but I’ve never been this nervous in my life. Oikawa Tooru, you are the most amazing person I know. You’re strong, passionate, and driven to do anything you’ve set your mind too. It’s inspiring to see you work so hard for everything you’ve achieved. You are loyal, trustworthy, caring, and always loving towards me, even if you’ve had a bad day. I care about you so much, Tooru, that I would do anything in the galaxy for you. I love every single part of you, from your strength to your weird obsessions and theories. You’re jaw drop beautiful and I am so lucky to have a man like you in my life. We’ve spent twenty four years together, and I know you’ve made me become who I am today, and for the rest of our lives. I plan to always love you, take care of you, support you, give you someone to lean on, and present with you until the day we die. Even then, I know I would find you in another life. That’s just how strongly I feel about you, Tooru. I love you so much.” 

His voice wavered during his speech, having to pause between sentences to clear his throat and hold back tears. Shaky or not, Iwaizumi said everything with passion, his soul, and his heart. When he finished reading, he looked up at an Oikawa Tooru with silent tears running down his face, and a quivering smile. 

Oikawa wiped his face, pulling out a handkerchief as well as a small paper out of his pocket. He sniffled, turning away from the crowd, “Sorry, it’s just Iwa-chan is so sweet, I can’t take it.” There was a laugh from the audience that consisted of the old volleyball team, some of All Apparel’s employees, and family members.

He cleared his throat, blinked away the tears, and fanned his face with the papers. “Sorry you guys, even perfection takes work.” He awkwardly laughed as the crowd followed. 

“Iwa-chan, ever since we were born, you’ve always supported me. Ever since we started dating, even before, I had our future planned out Hajime. The day of confession just grew my visions of our lives together. You’ve helped me become a stronger person, help push me to keep forward, but you’ve also helped me learn when to stop and calm down. You know more about me than I do myself. You’re always gentle, caring, loving, loyal, and you’ve never left me alone. Even after our arguments, disagreements, or bad phases, you’ve never left our apartment, always making sure I took care of myself that day or night. You treat me like a king and I love it. You’re loyal, reliant, and the best thing in the world I could ask for. I don’t know where I’d be without you. Definitely not where I am today, nor as successful. You’ve been here my entire life, and I could never imagine somewhere without you. Iwa-chan, you’ve made my world better. It’s so hard to describe everything to you, but through any galaxy or universe, I know our love is endless. Hajime, you mean the world to me and I love you so much.” 

They both took a step forward, capturing one another in a slow, lazy kiss. Iwaizumi felt the wet on Tooru’s cheeks, and a tear rolled down his face as well. The small crowd clapped, cheered, and blew whistles. The two walked from the altar, back down the aisle, and through the double doors, smiling with hand in hand. 

\-----

The after party had all of their favorite foods and various horderves in all different styles. Hanamaki and Matsukawa made their best man speeches respectfully, and the rest of the night was meant to dance the night away and catch up with old family members and friends. Though it was their party, the married couple had to leave the party early to catch a flight to Hokkaido for their honeymoon. Their bags were packed and stored in the changing rooms of the wedding venue and the two best men were ready to drive them to the airport.

The two arrived in Hokkaido early the next day, nearing four in the morning. The couple arrived at the hotel in time to change, bathe, and fall asleep at almost six. They slept throughout the day, into the late afternoon. Tooru woke first, brushing his teeth and changing into more playful clothing and roused Iwaizumi from his slumber to do the same. 

After a long evening together and an order of take out delivery later, the two laid in the hotel bed, snuggled with empty bowls, chopsticks, and soda cans scattered about. They continued their frisky behavior after their meal, which went late into the night. The two had an idea of what they planned for the trip, but nothing was scheduled so they spent their day with lazy kisses and making love. 

They laid in bed that night, when shot up Oikawa yelled something that others would find dumb or obserd. "I’m an Iwa-chan too!"

Iwaizumi looked to his left, giving him a strong glare before saying, "Tooru. That's what happens when you're married. You're all mine now, got it?" Iwaizumi rolled to his side hugging Oikawa tightly, in the spooning position with his head in the crook of his neck. "And it will always be this way, even when we grow old together." 

"I love you Hajime. I really do." Oikawa snuggled back and relaxed into Iwaizumi's touch. Even after years of being together, and participating in lewd behavior over the years, it felt different that day. There is something about making love to your spouse, instead of just your boyfriend, even if they are the same person.

* * *

“Tooru we’re gonna be late!” Iwaizumi checked his pants for his wallet and keys, and quickly grabbed his jacket from the coat rack. “I’m sure you look fine, but the meeting is in twenty minutes.” 

“I’m almost done Iwa-chan! Just bring the car to the front of the building. I’ll be there soon.” It was mid December, of 2019. Tooru and Hajime have poured all their time into All Apparel, and are on their way to meet with the managers about promotions, new stores, and incoming employees. 

Tooru’s charm, intelligence, ability to make connections, and old volleyball friends helped him grow his fashion business extremely quickly. After three years of starting, the Iwaizumi’s have three stores, and are working on their fourth. Designs are always coming in and the finals are sent to Tooru. Hajime is always ordering supplies for the creators and new machinery, even two warehouses for mass production. 

Iwaizumi pulled to the front of the apartment building, watching Tooru close their door and bolt down the stairs. “Hajime, drive fast. We’re going to be late!”  
  
“What did I tell you, Shittykawa. And you look great.” He took his hand and pulled off, heading to All Apparel’s headquarters. The drive was fifteen minutes, and the two ran through the doors with suitcases and backpacks. Though the two are in charge of the process, they both value punctuality. 

Back in college, Oikawa was told “You aren’t on time unless you’re ready to work.” It’s been nearly five years since one of his professors mentioned it when a student walked through the doors at the beginning of class. He was making a ruckus while getting his laptop and notes together, and the professor pointed out, running behind could lose a job.

The two entered the meeting room with the three head managers of each store waiting. First, they discussed people who needed promotions, people who needed to be let go, and a little of the store's drama. Tooru loved the drama and didn’t mind what happened. He knew things go down in stores with coworkers and loved to hear about all the excitement.

The next thing the group discussed were styles and new products. One of the managers put together a slideshow of social media videos, pictures from their hashtag, and style trends people tended to be following. They talked about what kinds of styles they needed, and what kinds of products they were going to stop producing. 

The team gathered the best ideas from All Apparel’s designers, presenting them to Oikawa. Most of the ideas passed, because they were up to date with the latest trends, and in season. There were things like thick feather stuffed coats, new styles of shoes with sheeps wool on the inside, and even casual shirts that were baggy yet warm. 

The meeting lasted two hours with Oikawa giving advice to the three managers on styles and a speech on what it means to run a store and be in charge. Nearing the end of each meeting, he always tried to say something inspiring to keep higher ups passionate about their job. 

By the end, Hajime and Tooru were the only ones left in the office. Oikawa was writing down extra notes from today’s meeting, while Iwaizumi was creating a new list for inventory and design blueprints to send to the warehouses. 

“Hajime?” Tooru leaned back in his chair, propping his feet on the one to his right, for Iwaizumi was sitting to his left. 

“Hmm, whats up?” He averted his eyes from the papers to turn towards the right, resting a hand on his far shoulder.

“I’m really happy being able to do this. I’m so thankful you’ve been here to follow through with my dream job.” He leaned over, resting his head against Iwaizumi. “I hope you’re happy too.” 

Iwaizumi adjusted his position, to pull Oikawa in closer. “I do. I love working for and with you. Numbers are my thing, Tooru. It’s nice to have everything simple and laid out. Plus, my boss isn’t the shittiest person in the world.” The two laughed and kissed the side of Oikawa’s temple. 

“It’s crazy how all of this has happened at once. Where would I be without you, Iwa-chan?” 

The two headed home from the day at work. Most of the time, they were able to work at home, save for the love of going out and seeing their stores. Seeing his own business’s success made Oikawa’s confidence grow, and even more proud of their achievements. Sometimes, it’s hard to believe how much success they’ve had at such a young age. 

The two spent a lazy afternoon together, reading books, watching dramas, and cooking dinner. The two laid in bed falling asleep when Iwaizumi said something out of the blue. “You know, it's pretty cool how we’ve had nearly our whole futures planned out, and it’s going exactly how we’ve wanted it. It’s almost too good to be true how successful we’ve been together.”

  
“It really is. I’m so happy to go on this journey with you, and as an Iwa-chan. When we were in highschool, I never thought we’d share the same last name. It’s crazy to see how far life has taken us together.”  
  
The two laid in bed in comfortable silence after saying their “I love you”’s and giving goodnight kisses, until they both fell asleep.

* * *

“Iwa-chan, we’ve lived in the same apartment since sophomore year in college. I think we need somewhere bigger, and better.” Though their apartment was nice, with almost no noise from neighbors, it was about time to get a new place. It’s been seven years since they moved in and the two are now twenty six years old. The home is cozy, warm, and filled with character, but Oikawa is right. They need somewhere else.

The idea of moving has been in the back of Iwaizumi’s mind for some time now, but they’ve made this apartment their safe space, and a house of memories. Some nights he wants to get out of the small place, but others he’d rather just lay in Oikawa’s arms

He loves working in the same office together. He loves everything about the apartment, but sometimes it’ll be time to move on and change. People’s plans don’t always go how they want them too, but that’s okay.

Moving into a new house that’s more spacious would give them opportunities with work and socially. They could host house parties, bring old friends together, and raise kids in the future if that’s something Tooru wants. They would have a bigger office room, maybe even two separate ones. 

“It’s going to be hard to let this place go, you know that Tooru?” Hajime flopped next to him on their couch, the one they’ve had since they bought the apartment. “I think it’ll be a good idea though, because in all honesty… I want to have kids one day and maybe even soon.” 

Oikawa’s eyes went wide at this comment. “You? Kids? Iwa-chan?”

“Well, yeah. As long as you’re okay with it. I’d want to grow our family soon, plus be able to pass our fortunes down to them, and even their grandchildren.” 

“Hajime. You really want kids?” Tears swelled in his eyes, and he gave a small chuckle of relief and a smile as Hajime shook his head ‘yes’. He lunged into a hug onto Iwaizumi, pushing them to lie on the couch. “Of course I want to make a family with you.” 

“I know we are supposed to have a meeting tomorrow, but what if I stay home and look up some houses and find a real estate agent. What are you thinking?” 

The two spent that afternoon writing down all of Tooru’s crazy house designs ranging from modern to old fashioned. It didn’t matter to Iwaizumi where they lived, it mattered what they were going to do in that house. He wanted a family, with either adopted or surrogate children they can raise as their own. He wants permanence and a plan for the future they can live. And most importantly, all he wanted in the end was for Tooru to be happy. 

The next day was spent with Iwaizumi at home in their shared office, while Oikawa was off to the team’s weekly meetings in their car. There was a slight downpour which made the day seem gloomy, when in reality it was an exciting day for the married couple. Iwaizumi was looking for houses that fit Tooru’s descriptions: a two story house with four bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a large kitchen. 

After years of takeout and junk food, this past year, Tooru and Hajime have been learning how to cook because sadly, their metabolism wasn't how they used to be. Healthier food with frequent workouts helped them keep balance in addition to keeping them energized, refreshed, and motivated. 

Once the meeting was over, Oikawa called Iwaizumi to let him know he was driving home. Upon arrival, he walked in to see an Iwaizumi with an open laptop and papers scattered about the kitchen table. “Hey Tooru, did the meeting go okay?” 

“Yeah, just the usual. New designs, inventory issues, so we think someones stealing. Oh! But we did reach a new sales record for the month.” He walked over to give him a kiss then sat down by all the documents. 

“Oh sweet, I’ll look into the stealing later tonight though.” As co founders of a company, it was easy to pick when they worked, so the two had the rest of the afternoon to look into houses and call an agent. “I found three places that I think you’d like. On the pictures, everything’s checked on the list. Two are in the city, but the other is closer to the countryside where there isn’t as much traffic or noise.” 

“I think it’ll be too quiet in the country, so I think I want to look at the ones in the city.” Tooru shifted where he was resting his face in the left palm of his hand. He took Hajime’s laptop and started scrolling through the photos of the two homes. 

* * *

It’s been about six months since the two began looking for a new house. There was a lot the couple learned when looking for houses. There was so much communication between them and the real estate agent with talks of options, background checks on the homes they’ve looked into, and getting to know the feel for the neighborhood. 

When picking out a home to raise children in, the most important thing would be to find a safe environment with friendly neighbors, and people who look like they're going to have kids. Of course with Tooru’s ability to read people, it was easy to figure out what sorts of families seemed to be expecting. It was summer break for elementary, middle school, and high school students, meaning children were playing outside with friends, walking to the mall, or visiting the community pool.

The Iwaizumi’s found a quiet suburban neighborhood, filled with children and people of all ages. It was the house they found that fulfilled their needs, and was within their price range. Hajime and Tooru had a meeting with their real estate agent on Monday to finalize all the purchases, ownership documents, and bank loans.

The past few months have been a busy time for the couple, but have adjusted their work schedule to be free for the weekend to celebrate their third anniversary: August 27, 2021. With All Apparel, moving into a new home, and their anniversary coming up, Hajime suggested taking off a long weekend to be able to celebrate and relax.

\-----

Hajime woke up with a yawn, stretching and popping his back with a shuffling Tooru to his left. He muttered a lazy “good morning” through a yawn, and wrapped his arms around Oikawa, not wanting to let go of the warmth. 

The former shuffled, opening his eyes to see an Iwaizumi with a soft, lazy face with a small smile. “Morning Iwa-chan.” He closed his eyes and tightened his arms around Hajime. 

“Happy three year anniversary, Tooru.” Hajime’s relaxation came to an abrupt stop when he felt his stomach cramping. “Hold on, I have to go to the bathroom.” He got out of bed slowly because he felt as if his stomach would explode.

Last night before bed, the two watched movies and bought two tubs of icecream. Mint chocolate for Oikawa, and cookies and cream for Iwaizumi. They loved having a movie night, snuggled together on the couch but the ice cream was a rare treat. _I think I’ve become allergic to dairy... but then again, I haven't eaten that much ice cream at once in years._ He ignored the protruding thought and headed to the bathroom to take care of business and himself up for the day. 

He started running water for the shower and went to grab clothes from their bedroom closet, but this time Tooru joined. The two showered and had fun like always, which turned a fifteen minute shower to something about an hour long. Nothing was on the agenda for the rest of the weekend, so there was no rush to get going. 

The couple cooked omurice, miso soup, and buttered toast for breakfast, along with coffee. Hajime still preferred his black, and Tooru loved his filled with sugar and caramel flavoring. It was a decently large breakfast, but Iwaizumi could barely finish his portion. “It was really good, but I have to take some ibuprofen. My stomach is killing me. I might be allergic to dairy or something we ate last night.” 

“I’m not sure. You’ve never had this bad of a reaction to ice cream before, but I guess that’s just what happens when we get old.” Tooru smirked, resting his chin on his left palm, watching Hajime pull some medicine from their cabinet. 

“You’re the same age I am! Plus, twenty seven isn’t that old. We still have years ahead of us.” He took two pills, ignored the remark on the one month age difference, and started cleaning the dishes while Oikawa finished eating. 

Their plan for the day was relax, maybe go on a walk, go to the italian diner where Iwaizumi proposed, go stargazing, then come home to fool around. After breakfast, the two started watching movies on the couch, they watched ‘The Martian’ and started the Godzilla movies, in release date order of course, before falling asleep on their couch. 

For Hajime, the nap was something he needed with ongoing stomach cramps, but was abruptly woken up to the feeling of diarrhea, jostling Tooru in the process. He heard a faint “Hajime, are you okay?” Before making a mess out of the lavatory. 

“Yeah, just give me a while. My stomach hasn’t hurt this bad since middle school’s food poisoning incident.” That day, he tried shirako for the first time, and never tried it again. It was a weird dish to begin with, but his curious mind led him to it. “I’ll think I’ll be fine. I’ll just give dairy a break for a few weeks.” 

He heard Tooru moving to the bed to lay down, waiting for him to finish his business. “Okay, just turn on the fan because I still need to take a shower and I don’t want to shower in a room that smells like that. Iwa-chan I can smell it from the bedroom!!” 

“Okay, okay! I’ll spray some Febreeze too.” His stomach ache became worse by the minute, but decided to hide it from Tooru in order to make this the best anniversary celebration thus far. It’s always been his goal to go over the top for his spouse, especially with Tooru’s love for extravagance. One silly trait Oikawa has kept through the whole of their lives was loving outrageous gestures, and things he could show off to Makki and Mattsun. 

It wasn’t like it was a real competition between the couples, but it was some friendly banter in the relationships and through their friendship. Teasing and joking around was something the friend group always cherished, keeping life amusing and lighthearted. 

They decided to not go on a walk, despite Hajime claiming he was fine. Tooru on the other hand, wanted him to feel his best for their dinner date, so they spent the rest of the afternoon finishing the Godzilla series. He kept drinking water, and laid on the couch most of the day. Oikawa sat beside the couch, leaving the space for Iwaizumi to relax his body, and allowing him to play with his hair, drawing circles. 

It was about an hour before dinner and Hajime claimed he was feeling better and well enough to go out, despite Tooru’s protests. He took about four stomach medicine tablets before getting ready to leave for their date. 

The two wore nice, yet casual clothing. Oikawa dressed in a baby blue button up and light jacket, and Iwaizumi sported a green shirt that matched his olive green eyes. Both put on khaki pants, and light brown dress shoes. 

The italian restaurant became a sacred place for the two where they only visited on their anniversaries, always ordering the same meal. It’s great to feel a burst of excitement, nostalgia, familiarity for reminiscing, and talking about anything and everything all at once. It’s designed the same way with rustic decor, as it was when they first went inside over four years ago. 

Hajime took a bite of his fettuccine, trying to ignore the increasing pain in his lower abdomen, “It’s crazy time flies, isn’t it Tooru.” 

“It really is. I think today is one of my favorite days. Holidays and birthdays are great, but this one is really all about us.” Oikawa took a sip of his red wine, washing down the heavy pasta. 

Iwaizumi didn’t want to ruin Tooru’s favorite day, so he persevered, eating all of his meal with no complaints. He tried to make little facial expressions, but kept his body tense under the loose clothing so Oikawa couldn’t see. The attire was very helpful in this situation, with it being form fitting yet lax all in one. 

The meal went smoothly, with little hints of concern for Hajime’s physical state, though the pain worsened. By the time desert came, tiramisu for Iwaizumi and cannoli’s for Oikawa, he was hit with an unbearable amount of pain. If he were to rank his day at a doctors office, late morning would’ve been a three, afternoon would be a five, and suddenly he was hit with a ten. 

His face scrunched as he took a bite of his chocolate tiramisu, teeth clenching on the small fork, enough to make a screeching sound on the metal and even a dent. “Iwa-chan? Hajime? Hello?” 

He loosened the bite on the fork, letting the cake fall from his mouth making a small mess on the table. His gaze went from the fallen desert to Tooru’s wide, bronze eyes. His fork left his hand, hitting the table with a clang, drawing attention to the neighboring patrons of the restaurant. 

“Tooru,” he croaked out, before easing himself out of his chair in an attempt to make it to the restroom. The world felt like it was in slow motion from the drag of the chair on the wooden floor, to each step he took. Iwaizumi didn’t even notice himself collapsing to the ground before he felt the pang on his knee and chest. 

He turned to his right, trying to push himself up to see his partner saying something barely audible, a “Hajime, can you hear me?” But it was drawn out, feeling as if the phrase lasted for an hour. Out of the corn of his eye he saw waiters and waitresses rushing to his aid, and someone pulling out a phone for an ambulance. 

His sense of direction was hazy through all the motions from being lifted onto a stretcher, and being hoisted into the paramedic’s vehicle. He heard variations of “Stay with me,” “Hajime, it’ll be okay,” and “I love you,” before he heard a slight ringing in his ears. Sounds became drowned out, muffled, and Iwaizumi’s vision became hazy. 

It seemed hours before Hajime woke to another burst of pain in his midsection, letting out a groan and abruptly curling into himself. He looked up, with his vision becoming more focused, “Tooru, where am I?” He looked to his right, seeing a blurred figure that slowly formed into an Oikawa with hazy eyes, tears down his face, and bitten lip. 

“It’s going to be okay, Iwa-chan. We’re almost at the hospital.” He felt a squeeze around his hand, and offered one back. The two made eye contact for a few moments before it registered to Iwaizumi what had happened. Restaurant, stomach, falling, paramedics… 

“I don’t know. I can’t feel my legs, and I can,” he flinched to another burst of pain, “only feel pain.” He clutched Oikawa’s hand even tighter, not wanting to let go. All he felt was dizziness, pain, and his lover’s touch. 

“Iwa-chan, don’t let go. I’m here. Listen, it’s okay Hajime. I’m here. Please, just breath…” The tears were falling harder, and Tooru’s words became rushed and abrupt. He rested his head in between Iwaizumi’s shoulder and chest, wiping tears and snot that no one cared about. “Five more minutes, Hajime. We’re so close.” 

Iwaizumi lifted his left hand and brought it to rub Tooru’s hair before another spike of pain surged through his entire body. He clenched his body, pulling his hair slightly, and possibly squeezing Oikawa’s hand to the point of changing colors, but it didn’t matter. 

His eyes slowly closed, and once again, saw nothing but phosphenes floating through his ending vision. In a long, raggedy breath, he heard Tooru’s final words, “Hajiime, I love you,” before slipping away. 

In a final motion, Iwaizumi’s body became relieved from all pain, but a third person vision of him and Tooru in the back of an ambulance’s car. Before he completely slipped away from his body, his ghost whispered “I love you too and I’ll always watch over you, Tooru.” 

As he was stolen from the earth and into a white room, he heard a wretched scream from his lover, with his head resting on Iwaizumi’s chest. It was the last thing Tooru ever heard from Iwaizumi Hajime. 

Hajime watched the scene happen, his spirit drifting away. His promise was to watch over Tooru. He watched him carry on but in a completely different manner. He never bought the house. He never had children. And never kept his Iwa-chan.

* * *

\-- Epilogue --

Iwaizumi averted his eyes to his left, before glancing ahead to the two friends he’s made in the afterlife: Kuroo Tetsurou and Bokuto Koutarou.

He shifted uncomfortably in the white metal chair, with the two watching him waiting to finish. “So that was the story of me and Tooru, the love of my life and best man that’s ever existed.” He wasn’t sure what to say after the lengthy tale. There wasn’t much to say. 

“You didn’t even know it was coming, did you?” Bokuto commented and Kuroo agreed.

“Damn… He seemed like an amazing guy. You two made tons of memories together. I’m pretty sure he’ll always cherish them until you meet again.” Kuroo patted his shoulder, shocked on what to say next. 

“Nothing much has happened after that. I still watch over him, and I think he’s getting better. All I want for him is to find happiness again.” Hajime started tearing up, “I love him with all my heart, and always will.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So, the reason Oikawa doesn't talk as much, is because Iwaizumi is telling the story (that you found out at the end) and has sorta learned to filter Oiks out in a way. 
> 
> I didn't want his death to be a chronic illness because I loved writing the fluff. I tried to go for a theme of having their futures planned out, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ shit hits the fan in life sometimes.
> 
> So yes, Iwaizumi died of appendicitis and it's something that can take a perfectly healthy person within hours/days.


End file.
